I Just Realized
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Thomas thought of a better way to tell Newt. He took the blonde's face and pulled him closer giving him a kiss. They were still and Thomas can feel that Newt became so tense.


**'Come down'**

Thomas texted his best friend whom he knew for 10 years now. It was already 2 in the morning but he knew that Newt was still up. He can sense the nerd reading some book and writing down the best parts.

 **'Why? Where are you'?** Newt replied.

 **'Just do it. I'm at yours'**

 **'Do you have any idea what time it is?'**

Thomas chuckled and pressed his fingers on his phone.

 **'No, but what is time when I get to see you.'**

Newt was always annoyed when Thomas flirted with him and it made Thomas want to do it more.

 **'Coming'**

Thomas read the text and put his phone back down his pockets. He was nervous now, he was so sure that this all played in his head very well but now he was starting to regret ever coming here. Should he run for it? He should but his body tells him otherwise. 'You can do this, Thomas.' He pepped talked himself to stay calm.

A few minutes later, Newt opened the door. Thomas looked at the blonde and his feelings of doubt suddenly faded. Newt was wearing the blue pajamas with clouds on it which Thomas got him for his 18th birthday, a pair of white socks and a hoodie. He was basically blushing at how Newt looked cute without even trying.

"Tell me, is this 'visit-Newt-at-dawn' gonna be a thing because I'd like a heads up." Newt said, rubbing his eyes. Thomas could basically collapse then and there because of how adorable Newt was being.

"After today? I hope so." Newt squinted his eyes at Thomas as Thomas was giving him the knowing smile he always detected.

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to let me freeze to death here or are you gonna let me in?" Thomas shivered, he knew he should have brought his jacket with him.

"Fine. Come in, Princess." Newt opened the door wide and bowed down as Thomas entered. He slapped Newt on the stomach and cause the blonde to groan.

"Come to the living room with me. I have to tell you something." Thomas plopped down the couch and waited for Newt to join him

"It seems like you had a lot of coffee. Are you drunk? Are you high?" Newt asked when he sat down with Thomas.

"I drink, but no. And I don't do drugs. Just excited is all." Thomas was cheery and all excited.

"Well, you gotta tone it down a little because you look like a traumatized chihuahua." Newt looked at Thomas in a judging way and Thomas just laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Newt asked again

"Oh, right!" Thomas shifted on his see again to face Newt. "I was just talking to Brenda and she told me that she broke up with her boyfriend and sh-"

"REALLY? That's terrible! I hope she's okay!" Newt interrupted Thomas.

"Not the point, Newt."

"Sorry. Do go on."

"Well, she told me how her boyfriend, Minho, always made her feel important, special and deserving. She told be that he was the only person who she really felt that she was able to do anything and that she was awesome in her own way. How he made her feel so luck and how he always made an effort to make her feel loved every day..." Thomas stopped and breathed heavily.

"YOU HAVE SOMEONE!" Newt lightened with glee for his friend. "WHO? WHO?!" He came closer to the brunette and punched him lightly on the arms.

"I do." Thomas blushed and bowed so that Newt was not able to see his expression.

"SPILL!" Newt was practically giddy now.

"You know this person actually..." Thomas said hiding his face even more.

"OH MY GOD! TELL MEEEEEE!" Newt begged and begged.

"It's..." Thomas gulped down hard. "you."

"Who?" Newt asked because Thomas voice was so soft it was inaudible. Thomas looked up, biting his lip,

"It's..." then Thomas thought of a better way to tell Newt. He took the blonde's face and pulled him closer giving him a kiss. They were still and Thomas can feel that Newt became so tense. Thomas pulled bak, not letting go of Newt's face. "you. I like you. Newt."

"Thomas, I-" Newt pushed away and looked Thomas in the eye.

"Oh, god. Sorry! I just... No, I ruined our friendship! Shuck! What was I thinking! Newt, I'm so sorry! Please forget this ever happened. I... god... I'm so stupid!" Thomas rambled on.

"Thomas!" Newt screamed and it made Thomas stop talking.

"I-I like you too." Newt said, blushing all over. Thomas felt his heart jump from his chest at the three simple words that Newt said. "I have for sometime now. Well, a year to be exact..." Thomas can't believe his ears!

"Y-You like me too?" Thomas stuttered.

"How could I not? Everything you just said about Brenda's boyfriend is exactly what you did to me and so much more. I just... I did not say anything because my friendship with you is more important to me than me telling you how I feel." Newt was suddenly closer to Thomas now which the brunette did not complain about.

"And you made me feel those things too. Newt, I really like you. I may have been feeling it longer that you have but I was just so stupid to actually get what I'm feeling. I want to be with you." Thomas held Newt's hand and placed it in his chest wanting to let Newt know that this was not something out of the blue.

"I want to be with you too, Tommy." Newt smiled and leaned in to kiss Thomas some more. Thomas gladly reciprocated the gesture and it was how he imagined it. Newt's lips were soft and gentle against his. He wanted this so badly and Newt was so perfect and he never wanted to lose the feeling of utter bliss. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, both stopped to breathe, trying to calm down. They rested their foreheads with each other and they smiled.

"I should go now. Pick you up tomorrow?" Thomas asked.

"You always do that, Tommy." Newt laughed and he escorted Thomas to the door.

"Yeah, but tomorrow I get to hold your hand, hug you and kiss you." Thomas winked at Newt.

"Looking forward to it. Bye, Tommy. Be safe. I just got you, I don't want to lose you." Newt said and gazed at Thomas as he happily walked away. Thomas was so happy right now and he can;t help but smile like an idiot in a love-in. Newt liked him too and it was the best feeling in the whole world. Then, he felt his phone vibrate.

 **'Already miss you, Lover boy.'** Thomas smiled.

 **'Me too. Can't wait to have some serious PDA with you tomorrow. ;)'** Thomas replied and instantly got a reply.

 **'Stop it or I may melt here'**

 **'Go to sleep, Newt. Good mornight. Dream about me?'**

 **'Have been dreaming about you for awhile now. Good mornight, Tommy'**

Thomas can't believe his luck. Newt was with him now and he never felt happier.


End file.
